El Resurgimiento Del Abyss: El despertar de la Bestia
by nightmare spirit zero
Summary: Las historias a veces son olvidadas y otras recordadas. Pero algunas historias no pueden ser olvidadas fácilmente y esta historia merece resurgir una vez mas por el bien de equestria y de todas las razas. Es hora que una vez mas que la historia cambie y nuestra historia deje las sombras (nota: lo mio no son los summary)
1. Prologo

_**Prologo:  
El Anochecer De La Historia**_

 _-Algunas historias permanecen siempre en la memoria de las personas y siempre se pasaran de generación en generación como un legado el cual no debe morir es así como siempre se cuenta la historia de las 2 hermanas y los elementos de la armonía. Pero también hay historias que se han olvidado y simplemente mueren con el tiempo y la gente simplemente ignora la relevancia histórica que estas tenía, pero siempre existirá alguien dispuesto a contar esas historias por eso has venido aquí no es así?...-_ **dijo el viejo semental tratando de mirar a su desconocido visitante nocturno sentado el cual solo estaba a unos pasos de él, el visitante sostenía un libro y un lápiz aquel viejo semental logro vislumbrar bien a su visitante y sonrió alegremente**

 _-...quieres saber la historia del abyss jungle y el pueblo de oblivion no es así…bien pues ponte cómodo esta historia está a punto de empezar mi noble visitante-_ **el semental trato de acomodarse en su camilla, su visitante lo ayudo a sentarse y se alejó sentándose en aquel sillón que estaba en su habitación de hospital el viejo semental tosió levemente-** _gracias mi cuerpo no es lo que era antes, estoy muy agradecido por tu visita aunque un poco tarde siento que puedo contar esta historia una vez más sabiendo que no morirá como las muchas historias que mi abuelo solía contarme de potrillo_ **-el semental sonrió y tomo un poco de aire lentamente y empezó a relatar**

Hace miles de años existieron varias, varias razas existían los ponis, los grifos, las cebras y un sinfín de razas más pero una se destacaba del resto, esta eran los humanos seres bastantes inteligente que enseñaban a las otras razas las cosas que ellos empezaban a crear, los ponis empezaron a aprender lentamente las cosas de los humanos y empezaron a ponerlas en práctica. Pero debido a la malicia de algunos humanos se crearon muchas cosas para hacer el mal esto le costó un lugar a los humanos en este mundo fueron desterrado lejos de los ponis por sus gobernantes los desterraron en un lugar llamado abyss jungle el cual se decía que estaba maldito, los ponis no podían controlar la naturaleza de ese lugar ni a las bestias que habitaban en aquel sitio. Los humanos no sentían rencor por los ponis entendían que sentían miedo de ellos y los perdonaron, su destierro fue más que un castigo el nacimiento de su existencia, los humanos empezaron a apaciguar a las bestias de esa infame jungla y se comunicaron por ellas en un antiguo lenguaje que ellos empezaron a desarrollar y que las bestias obedecían, su hazaña más grande era el domar incluso a las más poderosas bestias del tártaro este logro fue acuñado a un antiguo hombre el cual espiando a un poderoso unicornio usando su magia empezó a conectarse con la energía que lo rodeaba dominando así la magia arcana y así con este gran logro empezó a enseñar a quienes eran dignos de su poder.

 **El viejo tosió y miro a su visitante el cual anotaba cada palaba que decía en su libro, cada palabra era inmortalizada en ese gran libro, el viejo dio un suspiro de calma y volvió a relatar**

Una vez más la malicia de los humanos se hizo presente y uno de sus discípulos lo enfrento y lo mato a sangre fría usando una poderosa magia y se rebelaron exigiendo gobernar a los humanos dividiéndose en dos bandos, el bando de Tyrant que deseaba gobernar a todas las criaturas que existían y el bando de Absalón el cual tenía el deseo de seguir los pasos de su mentor y cuidar de la humanidad para que pudieran co-existir en paz, la guerra se aproximaba Tyrant tenía un ejército y Absalón solo tenía a 2 docenas de guerreros y guerreras dispuestos a luchar por la paz, Tyrant pensó que había ganado pero cada guerreros de Absalón eran suficientemente fuertes como para vencer. _Su ejército caía lentamente hasta que solo quedo un puñado de ellos, logro asesinar a algunos de sus guerreros pero Absalón era fuerte y logro derrotar a Tyrant sacrificando uno de sus brazos, la paz reinaría una vez. La guerra llego hasta los oídos de todas las razas que habitan este mundo y una de las hermanas gobernantes decidió apoyar a Absalón su hermana le incrimino que se lo habían buscado y que eran una raza peligrosa pero su hermana la ignoro y cuando la guerra termino busco aquel pueblo pero solo encontró un cráter en la tierra incluso el abyss jungle había desaparecido lo único que encontró fueron algunos árboles que estaban creciendo alrededor de aquel cráter, las eras pasaron y el cráter fue ocultado por los árboles y un espeso bosque el cual a día de hoy conocemos como el bosque everfree_

 **El semental miro a su visitante y este cerro su libro y lo miro parecía complacido, este se levantó lentamente de su asiento y se acercó al semental el cual sonreía-** _gracias por escuchar a este viejo equino cansado, solo tengo un deseo antes de morir…quiero saber el nombre del que portara el legado de esta historia-_ **dijo el viejo mientras su visitante tomo su casco lentamente y le sonrió cálidamente-** _a usted por preservar nuestra historia, tranquilo pronto conocerá a oblivion y mi nombre es Wild Spiritum-_ **le respondió aquel visitante mientras lo acostaba en su cama con suavidad y se acercaba a la ventana lentamente y desaparecía por esta**

 **-** _al final de todo, el abyss jungle no desapareció y tyrant solo fue sellado -_ **decía wild mientras se alejaba del hospital lentamente y deteniéndose frente a la alcaldía donde estaba colgado un afiche bastante grande que anunciaba sobre la celebración de la creación del bosque everfree y que las princesas asistirían-** _es hora de que caigas celestia y caerás con todo-_ **el joven saco una lata de pintura y empezó a escribir unas cosas en el afiche y en el edificio de la alcaldía dejo tres marcas como si de rasguños se trataran lo suficiente mente grande como para que todos lo vieran-** _hora de ajustar cuenta_ _s_

* * *

 _ **Notas Del Autor: bueno gente este es una remasterización de un antiguo fic que hice hace mucho y espero que les guste porque de verdad quiero seguir creando y expandiendo esta historia y siempre habrá algo que me motive a hacerlo muchas gracias tengas un lind dia, tarde y noche**_


	2. Amanecer

_**Capítulo 1:  
El Amanecer del Anarquista**_

 **Amanecía en Ponyville para la ex-estudiante de celestia Twilight Sparkel se levantaba temprano como era su costumbre y daría algunas vueltas para reunirse con sus amigas y organizar la celebración de la creación del bosque everfree-** _spike deprisa debemos organizar todo para que quede perfecto la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna estarán aquí será un gran evento-_ **le reclamaba twilight a su somnoliento dragón el cual sin mucha prisa se subió encima de twilight y esta salió de la biblioteca dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de la alcaldesa se notaba la emoción de ver a su antigua mentora una vez más después de un tiempo de convertirse en alicornio-** _por qué es tan importante_ _esta celebración twilight?-_ **pregunto spike bostezando y rascándose los ojos, no estaba muy acostumbrado a levantarse temprano pero tenía que hacerlo-** _spike por favor el bosque everfree es parte importante de la historia, antiguamente las dos princesas residían en ese castillo y vigilaban a toda equestria desde ahí antes de los sucesos de nightmare moon-_ **relato twilight brevemente pero su compañero solo se limitó a bostezar y estirarse faltaba poco para llegar a la alcaldía podía ver el edificio desde la lejanía visualizando a rainbow dash con algunos pegasos frente al edificio de la alcaldesa discutiendo**

 _-qué raro habrá sucedido algo?-_ **dijo twilight tomando vuelo y acercándose a rainbow había mejorado el uso de sus alas pero aún le costaba tomar grandes velocidades al acercarse a su amiga noto que la alcaldesa parecia a estar molesta y preocupada, no entendía por qué hasta que vio bien el edificio de la alcaldía el cual estaba totalmente graffiteado y habían vandalizado junto con el afiche que detallaba la celebración-** _rainbow que sucedió porque la alcaldía esta así? y quien es el responsable de este acto?-_ **dijo twilight llamando a la pegaso tomando su atención la cual tenía una mueca de desagrado y molestia-** _al parecer en la noche un grupo de ponies vino y vandalizaron la alcaldía y el afiche además de que destruyeron algunas decoraciones y también fueron grafiteadas, aún no sabemos quién es el responsable pero el que lo hizo sentía mucho odio y además se tomo su tiempo para dejar su firma-_ **la pegaso señalo las tres marcas grandes que habían en la alcaldía las cuales parecían rasguños bastantes profundos y además de los grafitis en azul los cuales marcaban un gran odio por todo el afiche y la alcaldía**

 **Spike miro los grafitis y empezó a leer cada uno-** _Todo es una mentira…La tirana caerá…Debajo de sus alas no hay más que maldad…No hay paz…Devuélvenos nuestras tierra…El bosque reclama tu cabeza…El abyss se acerca…Has despertado a la bestia, que querrá decir todo eso?-_ **pregunto spike a twilight la cual se hallaba bastante frustrada por este hecho-** _sea lo que sea que signifique alguien tratara de arruinar la celebración y posiblemente trataran de hacer algo malo contra las princesas-_ **medito twilight mientras spike fijo su mirada en los banderines con el símbolo del sol y la luna –** _twilight, rainbow no notan algo raro en esos banderines-_ **spike señalo los banderines y las dos ponies se acercaron a ellos mirándolos detenidamente-** _los de la princesa celestia están todos destruidos-_ **dijo con detenimiento twilight y rainbow la miro con curiosidad** _-los de luna están intactos, porque no destruir todos los banderines? O acaso…-_ **dijo rainbow y miro a twilight la cual al parecer había captado lo mismo que rainbow-** _rainbow dash trae a las chicas tenemos que encontrar al responsable de esto antes de que sea muy tarde-_ **las dos ponies se separaron y con un objetivo en común, detener al responsable de esto**

 _-disfrutas del caos y lo que has provocado silvestre?-_ **hablo una voz dulce y maternal dirigiéndose al aquel humano encapuchado y enmascarado encima de aquella rama de ese árbol tan siniestro-** _está claro que lo que buscas es venganza wild, pero por que no actúas directo sobre la princesa en vez de estar arruinando una celebración estúpida?_ - **hablo una voz cruel y fría dirigiéndose al humano de igual manera que la otra voz-** _no se trata de venganza, ni de generar caos…se trata de la verdad y de que celestia entienda que no podrá ocultar la verdad de nadie además necesito estar a solas-_ **respondió el humano mirando hacia ponyville esperando su momento** _-como desees bardo del bosque-_ **hablo la voz dulce para después desaparecer-** _vamos heraldo del crepúsculo sabes lo que deseas-_ **recalco la voz fría para luego retirarse-** _…nuestro tiempo llegara…tranquilo, sigue durmiendo nuestro momento pronto llegara-_ **miro hacia la copas de los árboles y luego fijo su vista en el libro que sostenía con tanto aprecio y recordó a aquel viejo semental sintiendo un ardor en su pecho, era acaso ira, coraje u odio? No podía lograr fijar un sentimiento pero algo sabia, este sería su momento dirigió su mirada al pueblo la atmosfera de paz había sido bruscamente cambiada por una de tensión**

 **-** _ok chicas perdón por reunirlas de urgencia pero al parecer tenemos un gran problema entre cascos-_ **notifico twilight a sus amigas las cuales estaban igual que ellas preocupadas y molesta por todo este asunto-** _pues claro que lo tenemos la celebración está arruinada y todo por la culpa de unos idiotas-_ **replico applejack bastante molesta con su usual acento granjero-** _como se atrevieron a destruir mis preciados banderines y a vandalizar todas las decoraciones que tanto trabajo me costaron hacer-_ **replico disgustada rarity y haciendo uno de sus típicos dramas-** _desde la mañana no eh logrado encontrar ni a uno solo de mis animales ni si quiera ángel se presentó para la hora de comer-_ **dijo tímidamente fluttershy tratando de calmar a sus amigas las cuales seguían quejándose-** _Chicas por favor!_ **-exclamo twilight bastante seria-** _alguien o algo está ahí afuera planeando atacar a la princesa celestia debemos buscarlo y detenerlo debemos buscar cualquier persona sospechosa que…donde esta pinkie?-_ **dijo twilight a lo cual las demás empezaron a buscar a la pony rosa-** _estaba aquí hace un momento-_ **contesto rainbow dash volando sobre twilight rápidamente pinkie corre hacia el grupo con algo en atado a su cuello-** _estaba buscando algunas pistas de quien podría ser el responsable y me encontré con Octavia la cual y entonces…-_ **decía hiperactivamente la pony pero fue callada por el casco de la granjera-** _ve al grano por favor_ **-resumió applejack quitando el casco de la boca de pinkie-** _encontré esto en el escenario-_ **toma el objeto en su cuello y lo desata mostrando un banderín negro con una huella blanca y en el centro de la huella había un ojo eso era demasiado extraño**

 **-** _este…nunca había visto esta clase de huellas no parece ser de un mono pero no hay monos en ponyville y menos en los alrededores-_ **decía fluttershy mirando la huella detenidamente pero no lograba hacer una conexión de origen-** _ok, esto es muy raro, primero alguien quiere arruinar la celebración, segundo tratan de hacerle daño a la princesa celestia y tercero una criatura desconocida, siento que estamos yendo tras un callejón sin salidas-_ **decía frutada twilight ante todos esos sucesos que no podía lograr explicar-** _twilight no pierdas las esperanzas, bueno chicas debemos buscar la criatura que dejo esta huella, si la encontraremos tal vez nos lleve al culpable de tanta destrucción-_ **animo applejack y todas parecía estar de acuerdo en ayudar-** _ok pongámonos en marcha fluttershy twilight y yo buscaremos cualquier rastro sospechoso por el cielo applejack pinkie y rarity busquen más pistas por tierra-_ **rainbow dash termino de darles las tareas y todas se separaron buscando pistas, dos ratones salieron de su escondite cerca de donde estaban el grupo de yeguas y corrieron rumbo al bosque**

 **-** _parece haber una perturbación en el bosque-_ **dijo una cebra que caminaba por el bosque everfree rumbo a la celebración pero su atención fue desviada por dos pequeños ratones que corrieron frente a ella, la cebra estaba tan distraída que casi aplasta a los ratones pero sintió como algo la detuvo de hacerlo y tomo a los dos ratones-** _muchas rarezas están ocurriendo por aquí. Pero la visita inusual de una entidad como tú resulta un buen y un mal presagio-_ **hablo la cebra a la criatura frente a ella que sostenia a los ratones y estos parecían comunicarse con el-** _estas muy lejos de tu hogar cebra-_ **el humano camino unos pasos hacia zecora y esta solo volteo su cabeza para mirarlo-** _tu mucho más humano-_ **le respondió la cebra ante sus palabras-** _solo una antigua cultura como la tuya conserva la existencia de nuestra raza-_ **el humano atrajo la atención la cual volteo completamente a mirar a el humano-** _saltus resident salutem *-_ **el humano se puso a la altura de la cebra y estiro su mano con la palma abierta-** _Gratias agimus tibi propter salutem *-_ **le respondió la cebra al humano acercado su casco hacia la mano del humano-** _conoces el lenguaje de las bestias, soy wild-_ **wild separo su mano de zecora dejando libre a los dos ratones y la cebra miro al humano-** _soy zecora y solo conozco su antiguo saludo-_ **la cebra volvió a tomar su rumbo original pero fue detenido por wild-** _quédese en el bosque señorita zecora estará más segura en el-_ **las palabras serias de wild tomaron por sorpresa a zecora pero no encontró rastro de mentira en ellas-** _porque mi estimado visitante?-_ **pregunto zecora a punto de volver a su casa-** _solo es un presentimiento pero mi instinto nunca me ha fallado-_ **zecora tomo las palabras de wild y con un suspiro volvió a su hogar sin dudar de sus palabras**

* * *

 **Pasaron varias horas y los habitantes de ponyville lograron colocar unas decoraciones en el pueblo aunque no eran como los anteriores que estaban muchos mejores serian útiles, retiraron el afiche y los grafitis como pudieron pero las marcas en la alcaldía eran imposibles de remover a tiempo así que decidieron colocar otro afiche un poco más pequeño pero que cubriría las marcas-** _encontraron algo una pista o algo?-_ **pregunto twilight reuniéndose con las demás en el escenario-** _no logramos encontrar nada por desgracia-_ **contesto applejack frustrada por tanta búsqueda-** _tampoco encontramos algo ni si quiera una pista-_ **dijo molesta rainbow dash arrojando un largo suspiro-** _por lo menos se podrá a hacerla celebración después de todo y solo quedan unos minutos antes de la llegada de celestia y nada puede salir mal ahora-_ **animo pinkie a sus amigas las cuales suspiraron resignadas y aceptaron que no atraparían al culpable-** _esperemos que todas esas cosas sean solo una broma de muy mal gusto-_ **comento rarity mirando las decoraciones cuando se escuchó la carroza de la princesas llegar a ponyville-** _ya están aquí las princesas-_ **dijo la alcaldesa mirando la carroza y tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien y no habían problemas**

 **Las dos princesas bajaron de la carroza y todo el pueblo hizo una reverencia hacia los dos gobernantes de equestria-** _hora del show-_ **wild veía la celebración desde el techo alzando su mano la cual se llenó de un aura azul-** _gente de ponyville hoy celebramos unos de los lugares más importantes de equestria, el bosque everfree, por años el bosque everfree resguardaba el antiguo castillo donde mi hermana luna y yo solíamos gobernar el reino de equestria-_ **celestia empezó su discurso de apertura, luna miro hacia el cielo y pudo notar como nubes negras se arremolinaban en todo ponyville amenazando con una lluvia torrencial mientras su hermana seguía con el discurso se acercó a twilight disimuladamente-** _twilight por que el cielo se ha ennegrecido de repente?-_ **pregunto curiosa luna debido a que no habían pegasos por ningún lado controlando el clima-** _rainbow el cielo_ **-twilight dirigió la atención de la pegaso encargada del clima hacia las nubes negras-** _ay no, es imposible no hay nadie en el cielo y ordenamos un día despejado-_ **contesto rainbow dash bastante preocupada y para twilight esto no era una buena señal-** _twilight descubrí algo en la biblioteca-_ **spike se acercó al grupo de yeguas en el escenario con un libro bastante antiguo entre sus brazos**

 **-** _querido pueblo de ponyville este día se dio el gran nacimiento del bosque everfree y agradeceremos a aquel que fue posible la gran concepción de este bosque-_ **celestia estaba a punto de terminar cuando empezó a llover interrumpiéndola pero esta no era tan fuerte como para ser un peligro-** _twilight cuando me pediste investigar la huella que encontraron en el banderín encontré algo acerca de eso en este libro-_ **el dragón abrió el libro mostrándoles a todas la misma huella blanca en un fondo negro con el ojo en medio-** _el símbolo de los hijos de la naturaleza-_ **dijo la princesa luna observando el símbolo y cerrando los ojos-** _así que siguen aquí?-_ **miro hacia el cielo sintiendo como la lluvia se volvía más fuerte y caía un rayo sobre el afiche en la alcaldía y este empezó a quemarse pero este tomo la forma de los hijos de la naturaleza, todos los ponies parecían asustados y preocupado por aquel símbolo que quedo al apagarse las llamas y por la alta criatura sobre la alcaldía-** _una mentira tras otra todas van cayendo!-_ **grito la criatura desde el techo los guardias de celestia rápidamente saltaron a cubrir a las dos gobernantes y algunos fueron a detener a la criatura pero esta rápidamente logro incapacitar a los guardias sin mucho esfuerzo y salto hasta el escenario quedando frente a frente a las gobernantes y a los elementos de la armonía**

 **-** _un humano-_ **dijo celestia mirando a wild este era alto con una complexión delgada, llevaba una clase de ropa rara para los ponies pero celestia reconoció aquella ropa tan característica llevaba unos pantalones blancos, iba descalzado y tenía una chaqueta con capucha que ocultaban su rostro además de una máscara tribal de madera que encajaba perfectamente en su cabeza y tenía unos alargados cuernos que iniciaban desde el costado de sus cabeza e iban hasta su frente, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lo que parecían unos lentes de ámbar-** _al fin, una vez más dos razas tan antiguas como la vida misma se encuentran, una civiliza perdida en la guerra y otra civilización forjada en mentiras y traiciones-_ **wild no media sus palabras y dio un paso hacia el frente llevándose un disparo de magia como advertencia de la guardia real-** _ni un paso más o tendremos que atacarlo señor-_ **la gente se ocultó en sus casas por órdenes de los guardias reales para evitar que salieran lastimadas-** _no bajen la guardia ni por un segundo-_ **ordeno uno de los capitanes pero wild rápidamente dio otro paso lo cual inicio un ataque por parte de los guardias reales pero cada ataque que le daban no parecían afectarles**

 **-** _lindo pero…_ **-velozmente wild abatió a los soldados uno a uno-** _no es útil para defender a su gente-_ **el capitán de la guardia inicio su ataque contra wild pero este detuvo su magia con su mano era fuerte pero no tanto para compararse al poder del humano-** _princesa celestia, princesa luna salgan de aquí no es seguro-_ **ordeno el capitán lanzándole ráfagas de poder a wild pero este solo las esquivaba o las detenía con sus manos-** _demonios-_ **el capitán se estaba cansando rápidamente y en un momento de descuido wild logro acercarse a él lo suficiente** _-a dormir ramona-_ **wild estaba a punto de golpear al capitán pero lo único que logro fue destruir el escudo que twilight coloco sobre el rápidamente-** _creo que las subestime-_ **wild miro hacia los elementos de la armonía y applejack lo saco del escenario con una buena patada pero inefectiva al lograr wild cubrirse de su ataque y reincorporarse rápidamente-** _este no es un parque de diversiones niñas, esta no es su pelea-_ **spike se puso en un lugar seguro al capitán el cual estaba inconsciente y con algunas heridas-** _así que tú fuiste el que trato de arruinar la celebración-_ **le replico rarity bastante molesta pero wild solo dio un suspiro de fastidio y volvió a llenar su mano de energía-** _está usando magia? Como es posible?-_ **decía twilight sorprendida y a la vez preocupada del poder que este podía poseer, wild alzo su mano y bruscamente la bajo haciendo que la lluvia se transformara en una tormenta bastante fuerte que casi logra llevarse a los elementos de la harmonía haciendo que el escenario se tambaleara bruscamente haciendo que las dos gobernantes y los elementos de la harmonía se retiraran de este para segundos después caer un gran relámpago sobre el**

 _-DETENTE!-_ **exclamo furiosa la princesa celestia usando su voz real y lanzando un rayo sobre el cielo para despejar el cielo sobre ellos pero un relámpago choco contra este impidiendo su hechizo y hiriéndola-** _ni lo intestes celestia, esta vez las fuerzas de la naturaleza están conmigo-_ **exclamo wild acercándose a celestia rápidamente pero twilight le lanzo un poderoso rayo haciéndolo retroceder y luna fue a auxiliar a su hermana herida-** _detente, tu, lo que seas-_ **twilight estaba lista para atacarlo otra vez junto con sus amigas las cuales llevaban puesto los elementos de la armonía consigo-** _y que harás convertirme en piedra como discord? O enviarme a la luna?-_ **las palabras de wild eran como cuchillos para celestia, twilight noto esto y con el poder de los elementos de la armonía podían finalizar esta pelea-** _listas amigas hagámoslo-_ **la 6 ponys se elevaron y los elementos de la armonía empezaron a brillar –** _ahora-_ **dijo twilight haciendo que un rayo arcoíris se disparara hasta wild el cual observaba atentamente todo lo que pasaba, cuando el rayo no se inmuto para nada-** _no-_ **dijo luna viendo como su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo en piedra, las portadoras de la armonía volvieron a la normalidad para contemplar que aún no se había convertido en piedra que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo**

 **-** _...las subestime pero no jueguen conmigo-_ **wild hizo un movimiento con su brazo deteniendo el hechizo, las portadoras miraron con horror como su esfuerzo fue en vano-** _celestia-_ **dijo wild acercándose a celestia la cual se había desmayado, las portadoras estaban a punto de lanzarse hacia el humano pero imbuyo su mano con magia y creo arenas movedizas debajo de ellas haciendo que se hundieran pero rainbow y twilight lograron salir, rainbow tomo vuelo a alejándose de la ciudad lo que le resulto demasiado difícil por la lluvia pero a la vez fue una ventaja al bajar a toda velocidad haciendo una rainplosion sónica dirigiéndose contra el humano-** _esto podría ser interesante-_ **wild se preparó para recibir el ataque con su pecho y cerro sus ojo ante la pegaso la cual se puso en posición para darle una patada, lo único que pudo escuchar wild fue el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose y un grito de dolor que lo hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe-** _Rainbow Dash!-_

 **sus amigas gritaron aterrorizadas al ver** **tendida frente a twilight a su amiga sosteniendo su pata y gritando de dolor, wild solo miraba como la pegaso se retorcía de dolor dirigió su mirada hacia la alicornio morada la cual estaba en shock-** _twi-light n-no te pr-pre-ocupes por mi d-defi-ende a las pr-incesa-_ **le dijo rainbow gimiendo de dolor pero twilight miro a la criatura la cual también la observaba, cerro sus ojos reuniendo valor y se puso frente a él en posición de ataque-** _me enfrentaras a pesar de que no ganes?-_ **pregunto wild al ver a la alicornio con su cuerno brillando-** _por favor humano?-_ **wild dirigió su mirada hacia la princesa luna la cual estaba frente a el-** _princesa luna retírese es peli…-_ **luna callo a twilight con su casco y se acercó a wild, podía notar que él era un poco más alto que ella pero los humanos siempre habían sido muy altos a diferencia de un pony pero no sentía pizca de miedo estar frente a el-** _sé que mi hermana les hizo mucho daño a tu raza al no apoyarlos cuando tenían problemas, pero no te descargues contra las personas que desean protegerla, toma mi vida, eh echo mucho más daño que ella a muchos ponies y no merezco estar aquí-_

 **Wild tardo un momento para digerir cada palabra de luna se tomó un momento y cerro sus ojos-** _que harás silvestre?-_ **escucho la voz maternal una vez más miro hacia la pegaso en el suelo viendo una figura femenina cubierta por una largo vestido negro y una máscara de conejo, su piel y cabello eran como la nieve y estaba acariciando a la pegaso herida-** _pobre debe estar sufriendo mucho-_ **musito la conejo mirando a wild-** _vamos wild acaba con esto de una vez-_ **replico la voz fría y wild dirigió su mirada hacia celestia agachado frente a ella estaba esa figura masculina cubierta por un traje blanco, llevaba una máscara de lobo, su piel era negra pero su cabello era un gris oscuro-** _acaba con su vida y concluye todo-_ **wild levanto su mano tentado por la ira y esta se imbuyo de magia-** _por favor silvestre, estas criaturas tratan de salvar a su gobernante porque sienten amor y respeto hacia ella como tu sentiste amor por esos ratones y evitases que los aplastaran, silvestre por favor perdona su vida han pasado años desde lo que ella hizo…-_ **wild meditaba las palabras pero empuño su mano alzada y miro a celestia-** _…los humanos…nos perdonaron hace mucho…_

 **La voz de luna saco a wild de su trance y las dos figuras desaparecieron-** _…perdonaron que nosotras los exiliáramos y sé que mis palabra no valen nada debido a tu ira pero…perdón, perdón por tantas cosas que les hicimos sufrir-_ **la voz de la princesa se quebró dio una reverencia ante el humano y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, las portadoras de la armonía miraron asombradas tal acto de una de las princesas a una criatura hostil y salvaje la cual contemplo este acto tan sincero de arrepentimiento, en la mente de wild había un mar de emociones tan salvaje que apenas y lograba comprender que hacia pero debía tomar una decisión así que firmemente bajo su mano lentamente-** _por favor perdonanos-_ **repetia la princesa reverenciada frente al humano sintiendo como algo acariciaba su cabeza-** _no debería estar así princesa, manténgase firme, sus súbditos no deben verla llorando por algo como eso-_ **wild tomo aire y miro como la tormenta se disipaba lentamente y la arena movediza soltaban a las portadoras de la armonía, la princesa luna se reincorporo secando sus lágrimas viendo la mano del humano sobre su cabeza-** _ha cargado con todo ese pesar sobre sus hombros y con la traición que cometió contra su hermana durante siglos, es alguien muy fuerte princesa incluso mucho más que miles de hombres que conozco y que a pesar de todo el amor que su hermana le tenía nunca se apagó cuando la traiciono-_

 **wild se sentó en el suelo y miro a la pegaso la cual aún sufría de dolor y acerco su mano a su pata tocándola haciéndola gritar de dolor y con un movimiento sus huesos sonaron y volvió a gritar de dolor, sus amigas estuvieron a punto de quitarle al humano de encima pero luna las detuvo-** _no deberías moverte por un tiempo-_ **wild cubrió de magia la pata de la pegaso y podía sentir como un alivio invadía el cuerpo de la pegaso y vio cómo se tumbaba sobre la tierra y unas vendas salían de su manos y cubrían su pata-** _gracias-_ **le susurro luna y varias carrozas con guardias reales aterrizaron sobre ponyville rodeando al humano y apuntándole con sus armas y cuernos alejando de el a todas las potras-** _princesas, hermana!-_ **exclamo el capitán shining armor acercándose a la princesa celestia que despertó lentamente contemplando todo lo que se había perdido con asombro -** _princesa está bien?-_ **pregunto el semental bastante preocupado y furioso, celestia solo asintió y miro al humano rodeado y con sus manos arriba-** _guardias arréstenlo, llévenlo a canterlot y enciérrenlo nuestra prioridad es la protección de las princesas y los elementos de la armonia-_ **shining dio la orden y los soldados le colocaron varias cadenas y grilletes al humano para evitar que escapara cuando shining se acercó para desenmascararlo tuvo que retroceder al ver que el humano se acercó y soltó una risa burlándose de él poniéndolo más furioso obligándolo golpearlo pero este solo dejo de reír y miro a shining-** _llévense a este bastardo de aquí y a todas a canterlot-_ **exclamo shining mientras los ponys levantaban al prisionero y lo llevaban a una carroza sentándolo con varios guardias a su alrededor, shining fue llevado junto con las portadoras de la armonia a canterlot y luna ayudo a celestia a poder llegar a la carroza que los llevaría-**

 _Por qué lo hiciste luna?-_ **luna volteo a ver a su hermana la cual se encontraba apenada por su condición-** _hermana le debemos mucho a su pueblo y tú lo sabes, no eres la única culpable, cuando lo vi pude sentir como era yo cuando era Nightmare Moon pero no podía culparlo…_ **-le respondió luna tomando un pañuelo y limpiando a su hermana la cual suspiro-** _…no eres un monstruo celestia, hacia lo que era mejor por tus súbditos-_ **animo luna a su hermana la cual le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlas-** _gracias hermana…cuando lleguemos debemos discutir qué hacer con este humano será mucho problema si los ponys de canterlot se enteran de el-_ **dijo celestia viendo a luna la cual medito un poco y le asintió a su hermana viendo cómo se acercaban al palacio real y aquel humano tan sereno y tranquilo rodeado de guardias**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor: bueno amigos eh aquí un capítulo más de este fic el cual me está encantando hacer y este episodio es bastante largo así que espero que hayan disfrutado de mi humilde intento de entreteneros**_

 _saltus resident salutem = Saludo residente del bosque_

 _Gratias agimus tibi propter salutem =agradezco tus saludos_


End file.
